KakashiXsasuke
by kakashi and sasuke fan
Summary: kakashi and sasuke yaoi and father son sorta sasuke wants to leave kakashi takes Gai's advice and his advice actually works! and sasuke stays and is craving another punishment M just in case
1. sasuke and kakashi

Authors note: okay my first fanfic please review i was blushing furiously reminds me of kakashi reading icha icha paradise anyways i don't own any naruto characters wish i did though lol

Sasuke POV

I just needed to take one more step and i would be out of the village and into unmarked territory and then into sound village

" Okay "

i breathed just one more step I bent my knees preparing to jump off the tree i was currently standing on I jumped off only to be caught by the arm I faced the said person holding my arm and swore under my breath

" Kakashi sensei "

" Sasuke you seemed to walk a little far from the village not planning to leave were you ? "

" No sensei "

I couldn't let him ruin my plan now after so much planning I snatched my hand away and stepped back into the village gates

Kakashi POV

I watched him walk into the village gates

" hmmm his ass looks nice today "

I immediatly scolded myself i was his teacher guess i was a bit over horny today I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked back into the village admiring the stars above me I saw Gai walking in my direction I quickly ducked around a corner and breathed a breath of relief

" Kakashi my eternal rival enjoying the night are we ? "

Gai boomed in his normal loud voice

" No Gai im going home then into bed "

I slowly said

" Ahh but Kakashi the night is still youthful "

" Well I need my sleep Gai "

I said

" Well Kakashi i couldn't help noticing you stopping sasuke from leaving the village now eventually he will leave and we can't really force him to stay he can legally leave the village for up to 2 weeks and we both know he won't be coming back "

I knew what Gai was saying we needed to stop sasuke but how

" Well what happened when we both tried to leave the village to travel the world remember that ? "

I nodded at Gai we hadn't been able to sit down for weeks Gai's dad had caught us sneaking out dragged us both back and busted our asses I was just glad it wasn't my dad he wouldn't of stopped at 40 spanks each

" Gai who do you know that would put sasuke over there knee and then do that Sasuke won't tolerate it he will just leave the village quicker"

" ahh but Kakashi what was it that your dad always used to say to us ? "

" Kids are like dogs treats for good behaviour and beatings for bad the dog will learn what it's doing wrong " we both said in a monotone

Now normally I would of dismissed the entire idea but the thought of Gai bugging me more and sasuke's bare butt were too much I really was too horny today "

" Fine but mark my words he won't like it "

Gai just smiled and gave me the normal thumbs up sign _

Okay sorry bout the shortness and the style of the writing i will fix up only i have had limited time sorry next chapter will be much much better trust me any ideas for the story please tell me just review anything you want added in just review sorry will be better lol


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: okay first review was a bit negative but im not going to just stop and i don't own naruto if i did i would be so happy _

Kakashi's POV

I really had no idea what i was going to do now I had told Gai one thing and it went against everything to do it. I either did what I had said I would do or, do what i think would be right for everyone I had decided to make up my mind until Gai's face flashed in my mind I instantly changed it I shuddered as I thought of Gai nagging me all the time every day.

Sasuke's POV

I had arrived at the training grounds first naturally. Sakura would still be brushing her hair making herself unnessecarily more noticeable and the loser Naruto would still be snoring and kakashi he would be wide awake where he was I wish i knew, everyone is so predictible what they want, how they act it is too simple to analyze and figure them out. Kakashi however is a lot more complex normal behavioural rules don't seem to apply to him he is honest about his emotions yet he is secretive about them as well he isin't like me and dislikes any social contact what so ever yet he is nothing like naruto wanting all the attention in the world as confusing as he is he is just as annoying as naruto if he hadn't showed up last night i would be at about a day away from orochimaru and a day away from obtaining enough power to kill Itachi and restore my clan.

" Sasuke! mind if i sit next to you it's a bit cold this morning we might have to snuggle up to each other to keep warm "

Hn why won't she focus on naruto or her ninja training why me she is so irratating she continued blabbing on about how soft and silky her hair is and what kinds of moisturiser she uses and how much she wants to spend time with me I rolled my eyes as she blushed whenever i pretended to act like i had the slightest intrest in what she was saying

" Hey Sakura! I think you look really pretty today you can snuggle up to me if you want "

Naruto suddenly shouted while popping out of nowhere I tried to tune out there constant arguing sakura raging on about how much she hated naruto and naruto just not taking the hint this was starting to get annoying I stood up and walked away I was about half way across the field and out of naruto and sakura's sight when I walked into something hard I stepped back rolling my eyes at my sensei's sudden apperance.

Kakashi's POV

" Okay i don't really want to do this sasuke but well a lot of people have umm well been commenting on your attitude towards your comrades and other people and if you don't stop it your going to be punished "

I really didn't want to do it so I would simply tell Gai i have given sasuke his last chance and he would be better for now on. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to where sakura and Naruto were sasuke trailed behind me I told Naruto and sakura I had slept in when they yelled at me for being late. I raised my hands for silence.

" Okay we have a mission today we will be cleaning one of the hokages advisors children rock collection Now i know what you are thinking but don't worry these rocks are diffrent there unique as they are injected with earth nature chakra making them bigger and harder meaning the only way to clean them is with precise chakra control "

I saw sakura's face fall as I explained all this I sure was glad I wouldn't be doing it naruto's face was all happy as he began to make up some challenge to force sasuke to compete in.

" THIS IS A JOKE YOU CALL THIS IMPORTANT OR EVEN HELPING US GAIN SKILLS THIS IS ALMOST AS STUPID AS NARUTO THAT LOSER IS THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD POSSIBLY ENJOY THIS SAKURA IS SO OBSESSED WITH ME AND WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE WOULDN'T NOTICE IF THE ENTIRE VILLAGE CAUGHT FIRE AS LONG AS I WAS IN HER SIGHTS AND HER HANDS WERE SOFT ENOUGH AND YOU YOU'RE THE WORST YOU ARE A LAZY PERVERTED TEACHER WHO REFUSES TO TEACH ANY NINJA SKILLS TO ANYONE "

I was stunned for a few seconds as I took all this in I was getting fed up with sasuke I don't care how antisocial he was but he was taking it too far sakura and naruto were both hard workers both had flaws but who doesn't I quickly grabbed sasuke tightly by the wrist and polielty told sakura and naruto to have the rest of the day off I literally dragged sasuke across the field he resisted and attempted to attack me multiple times i just ignored him and continued dragging him to the edge of the field and into the thick forest.

Sasuke's POV

I had started out this morning angry I was tired and my shower had no hot water at all and now I had just had a massive out burst of course my anger was valid all the things i ummm well yelled were true but of course if i was more like itachi and bottled up my emotions then maybe I wouldn't be in this position my wrist was red raw from me trying to twist out of kakashi's grip my arm was hurting as I almost pulled a muscle trying to pull myself out of his hand I hadn't felt this emotion in a while a emotion of fear not a fear of death but the same fear I felt when my dad was still alive and i had done something wrong I had given up trying to get out of kakashi's grip and now i was stumbling along the ups and downs of this forest all the roots and tree stumps tripping me up I walked for what seemed like hours and my legs felt like rubber I was well aware of my limits and i could walk for hours and hours even days from all of my training but being dragged stumbling over everything no breaks and no food or water I was at my limit but I wasn't going to let kakashi see that I had walked around the village through the shops and circled the forests until I knew every tree and shrub off by heart it took about two hours to walk everywhere in the village but i was sure we had been walking for longer the sunlight was starting to fade and it was turning golden yellow as it does in the afternoon yet kakashi showed no signs of stopping i kept licking my lips which were dry and starting to crack I closed my eyes trying to push the tiredness out of them I opened them as I tripped and fell kakashi stopped waiting for me to get up I quickly got on my knees and dusted myself off and got up again kakashi instantly grabbed my wrist again with the same grip I walked more and more until my breathing got heavier and heavier I walked even more I startd panting now my breath coming in gasps I had expected Kakashi to turn around but he kept dragging me along I never had thought of kakashi as someone who I relied on to help me to care for me I didn't know what was going on he was acting so diffrently he was ignoring me just dragging me further yet on missions and even training he would always look at me with that concerning eye whenever I stumbled or my breath got slightly uneven I stumbled over a big log and face planted on the soft soil I knew if I was naruto he would of gotten up straight away but I was truly at my limit I couldn't move my arms or legs and I had no idea where i was I felt kakashi's gloved fingers lift up my chin his sad eye stared into mine

" Now sasuke how superior are you now how much better are you than naruto, sakura, me or any of the villagers ? "

I could barely keep my eyes open I looked down and thought what anyone would do in this situation but no one would be so stupid as to insult a jounin without having some sort of power like the hokage or some sort of important offical.

" Sasuke I understand how you were raised always in your brother's shadow no one ever gave you any praise or attention of any kind. Now I was talking to Gai and even after he nagged me I still didn't think giving you attention was my duty but now you have convinced me it is "

I had no idea what Kakashi was talking about with the whole attetnion thing normally i would attempt to punch whoever mentioned my brothers face in but I was so tired now I just wanted to sleep right now I closed my eyes and started to drift off I forced my eyes awake when I felt my body being lifted I could feel myself laid across kakashi's knees I pathetically attempted to roll off of kakashi's knees he stopped me easily I felt him pull down my pants and thats when I started to freak out I felt my adrenelin pump through my body I tried to push my self off of kakashi but his hand pushed me back down again I started to frantically scream in a voice which hardly even sounded like my own

" Kakkk Kakashi! what are you doing get off let me off now! "

I furisously pounded on his legs I lost all self control I no longer had my cool calm personality I had totally let down all my barriers I kept this up until I felt a sharp pain on my backside I instantly froze and I felt my body go limp I had never been this emotional since my dad was alive and when he caught me stabbing holes in my mattress for fun with his kunai knives I relfected on everything that happened that day I had bawled my eyes out from the pain Now i felt diffrent as if this wasn't a punishement I was disgusted at my own feelings as i realised that I actually enjoyed this I let my body take over and stayed still hoping kakashi wouldn't stop I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning this continued for a while until I realised something I was getting hard from this I frantically kicked my legs and flung my arms about hoping to get the blood flowing to other parts of my body.

Kakashi POV

I was surprised when sasuke went totally limp when I began spanking him I continued and still no reaction I went harder thinking how stubborn he really was he really did have alot of emotional barriers they had finally been let down once I lowered his shorts and boxers I have to admit I was turned on by it I was surprised by his screaming and frantic pounding but sasuke had brought this on himself I had continued and decided I wouldn't stop until he made some sort of whimper or groan of pain I was confused when all at once he kicked his legs and flung his hands I smiled once I realised what he was doing so he did feel the same way I finally stopped and lifted him up his eyes red from crying looked at mine I waited until he adjusted his legs so he was sitting on my lap and I softly whispered

"Sasuke i hope you have learned your lesson im sorry I had to do it but if attention seeking is what you want that sort of attention is what you will get "

Sasuke looked at me for a while before hugging me tightly and saying

" I'm sorry kakashi I didn't mean to be so mean to everyone I-I"

I rubbed his hair slowly making soothing sounds

" it's okay you can tell me anything you want I won't tell anyone "

"I-I-I liked it "

Sasuke's POV

I instantly realized i had let my guard down way too much I had revealed my deepest emotions to kakashi I looked up to see what his reaction would be his eye was turned up in a smile and i could see him grinning underneath his mask he leant down and whispered in my ear

" I know I was wondering why you were kicking your legs so frantically don't worry it will be our little secret "

I didn't know what to say to kakashi I had admitted to myself I had a crush on Kakashi but this wasn't the reaction i was expecting I felt Kakashi lift me up underneath the arms and stand up i wrapped my arms around his neck and drifted off to sleep as he started to walk

Okay i don't know how that was a bit sweet and nice i reckon anwyays how will sasuke go now that kakashi knows sasuke's secret and kakashi is really protective of sasuke but when kakashi makes sasuke jelous with icha icha how will kakashi feel when sasuke attempts to make kakashi jelous and what will kakashi do lol review please any ideas r welcome thanks


End file.
